One Piece: Day of Destiny
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: EAST BLUE SAGA On a normal day in the East Blue, twenty years after the execution of the Second Pirate King - Monkey D. Luffy - Evans D. Chase and his best friend Marr S. Davy set out to sea. Why? Well, to find the One Piece, of course! Together, Captain Chase and his first mate will face many adventures and find strong friends. But do they have what it takes to reach the top?


**Chapter 1: The Adventure Unfolds! Trouble at the Town Square**

The day was dark and dreary. The temperature had dropped and a storm was on its way. The Ironwood Pirates didn't know that, though, because they'd lost their navigator in a Davy Back Fight.

The captain, Morgan D. James, was in a foul mood. His two kids had been crying all morning, and it was really beginning to get on his short-tempered nerves. He hung around in the captain's quarters with a bottle of sake to keep him company and he'd ordered his men to watch his children while he got himself drunk.

Thus, the kids, who were barely two years old, were outside on the ship's upper deck when the storm hit.

There was no warning, only a few seconds of light rain. Then, quite suddenly, it began pouring and the ship groaned. The sky turned from grayish-blue to midnight black in a matter of seconds. Waves that had been only about a meter tall at most moments ago were now crashing over the side of the ship.

The Ironwood Pirates rushed and scrambled about to try and keep their ship from capsizing, but lightning struck the mainmast and all hope was erased from their minds.

Captain James, who by now was completely drunk, simply did nothing except snore away in his quarters while both his crew and his children were swept into the sea, one by one. With another _crack_ of lightning, the ship of the Ironwood Pirates split in two and sank to the watery depths of the East Blue.

* * *

**-Fifteen Years Later. Red Island in the East Blue-**

Red Island was usually a calm, quiet place, where the locals worked in their farms, or sold products in their small shops. They were a happy folk. Pirate attacks were few and far between, because there simply wasn't enough profit to be made from attacking.

There was only one town in the whole island, possibly because it was so small. It was located in the middle of the island, which was another reason why the villagers rarely saw pirates. Most of the time, the 'warriors of the sea' simply didn't want to go to the trouble of walking all the way inland for treasure.

Red Island had a rocky coast. The weather was usually warm and calm, but a few kilometers out to sea and storms would pop up out of nowhere, making the island accessible to only those lucky enough to miss out on the storms or to those with skilled navigators. On the plus side, this was just another reason for pirates to stay away, but on the down side, it effectively cut off Red Island from the rest of the world.

Our story starts here, twenty years after the execution of the Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, in Red Town on Red Island, where a young man has once again eaten and run from a restaurant.

"Oi, come back here and pay!" the owner shouted, waving his fist angrily.

"I'll pay you later," he shouted back. "With all the money I get when I become King of the Pirates!"

The seventeen-year-old dashed through the many streets of Red Town, grinning in anticipation. Today he would set out to sea. Today would be the start of his journey.

As he crashed trough town, jumping over carts of produce, spinning around pedestrians, and accidentally knocking over barrels, the aspiring pirate came to the town square. Something seemed off, and so he skidded to a stop, wondering what was going on.

"Oi! Chase!"

The boy turned at the sound of his name. A familiar person was waving to him in a shop: His best friend, Marr S. Davy, who had promised to set out to sea with him one day.

Unlike Chase, who was tall, had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tanned, muscled body from many days spent training outdoors, Davy was medium-height, had navy blue hair, and sea green eyes. Davy's skin was light, a result of spending most of his time in doors. He helped his parents run their cake shop, which gave him great art skills, and when he wasn't doing that, he was training in his room or hanging out with Chase. They'd become friends years ago, when a pirate crew had actually managed to reach Red Island. Chase had held them off himself, using his two swords, but he accidentally broke them and had had to defeat the captain with nothing but his fists and his powers.

Evans D. Chase was the consumer of a Devil Fruit, the Wind-Wind Fruit to be exact. It was a Logia type that turned him into an Wind-man and gave him the abilities to turn into air, control air, and fly. It was a little like the powers of Caesar Clown, whom Straw Hat Luffy had defeated long ago, but Chase could only turn into air, not any type of gas.

Needless to say, the pirate crew was extremely humiliated by being defeated by an eleven-year-old kid (even one with Devil Fruit powers), but the villagers had treated him like a hero. Later that day, Davy had approached him and asked to be trained to fight.

Since that day so long ago, the two had become close friends. Chase trained Davy, while Davy and his family gave Chase free cakes. That wasn't the only reason they were friends, though. The two had formed a close trust. They trusted each other with their lives.

"What's going on, Dave?" Chase called back, jogging over to the cake shop. "Why's everybody crowded around the town square? They seem kinda nervous."

"Ah, well that'd be because of the Marimes that survived the Random Belt," Davy explained. The Random Belt was the name for the stretch of sea off Red Island's coast where storms popped up at random. "They say that the Marine captain of those guys is a particularly nasty character, that no pirate crew has ever faced him and walked away free."

"Sounds pretty awesome!" Chase grinned. "You up for a fight, bro?"

"You know it, Airhead," Davy teased, using his personal nickname for his friend, derived from Chase's powers over wind.

"Then let our first battle as true pirates commence!"

"Yosh!"

Davy stepped out of the shop, and together the friends pushed through the crowd of people. When they'd made their way through, Chase and Davy saw a big man with about twenty men behind him in perfect lines. Because they all wore white jackets with "justice" in kanji written on them, Chase assumed these were the Marines, and the big guy in front was the infamous Marine captain. He was even taller than Chase himself, and his shoulders were broad and well-muscled. Two pistols were strapped to his belt, and his jacket fluttered gently in the slight breeze. The man looked like he had enough pride for twenty people. He had at least three chins, and a black goatee outlined his face.

The big guy was making some speech about taking down all pirates, saving the world from corruption, blah blah blah. What a bunch of hypocrites. Chase sighed and shouted, "Oi! Captain guy!"

The captain immediately stopped mid-speech and glared at him. The crowd muttered anxiously. "Who dares interrupt me?" The Marine boomed.

"Ah, that'd be me," he offered. "My name's Evans D. Chase, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I heard you were pretty strong, so I decided I'd test my fighting skills in a one-on-one with you. Whaddya say?"

"So, you're a pirate," the captain smirked. "A little runt like you? You're just a kid. You don't appear to have a crew yet, and you sure as hell don't have a bounty. What makes you so sure you'll be King of the Pirates?"

"Eh. Just a feeling. I'll never know if I don't try, anyway."

"Well, Chase, if you're looking for a fight, I'll gladly give it to you. You interrupted my speech, and no one does that."

Chase cracked his knuckles and did some warm-ups to get himself ready for the fight. "Great!"

Suddenly there was a _CRACK! _and Chase felt a bullet fly through his head. Luckily, he was a Logia-type Devil Fruit eater, otherwise it would've killed him instantly. The bullet went through harmlessly, and the hole that had been created was re-filled.

"I ate the Kaze-Kaze no Mi, otherwise known as the Wind-Wind Devil Fruit," Chase said smugly. "Normal attacks won't hurt me."

When the bullet had tore through his head, the crowd had gasped. Now they were muttering amongst themselves. The townspeople hadn't known he was a Devil Fruit user until now, because he'd never been hit before. Chase heard the surprised people whisper about him, and he blocked them out to concentrate completely on beating this Marine bully.

"What's your name, Marine?" Chase asked.

"My name's Captain Frederick, pirate," Frederick replied, his eyes narrowed. "So you're a Devil Fruit eater, huh? You don't see too many of them out here in the Blues. Interesting..."

"Well, Captain Frederick, sorry, but this'll be your first defeat!" the pirate held his hands in a finger gun, pointed straight at the Marine's chest.

"What, are you gonna shoot a finger gun at me?"

"Something like that, yeah," Chase smirked. "Wind-Wind Pistol!" The air on the tips of his fingers hardened and shot forward in a straight line. The bullet-like sphere of hardened air smashed into Captain Frederick's chest before he could dodge, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. There was a nasty crack as one of his ribs shattered, and he was thrown back into his men.

"Damn brat," he groaned, wincing in pain as he got to his feet. "That was a bit of a surprise. Gah, he vanished!" Sure enough, the young pirate was gone.

"No, I'm up here!"

"Whuh-" 'Freddie' had just enough time to look up, and when he did so, he saw Chase falling down from the sky with a smirk. He'd used his Devil Fruit to fly up into the sky, then come smashing down in a bone-crushing attack.

"Wind-Wind Weight!" he said.

Captain Frederick's eyes popped out of his head, as did those of his men. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was too late. Chase was already crashing into him, feet landing on his shoulders, which shattered upon impact. He collapsed, and Chase jumped off of him.

"GAH!" he screamed in pain. His shoulders were on fire, pieces of bone lodged in his muscles. He'd never experienced this level of agony, and he knew that he'd been defeated. "Damn... bitch!"

"CAPTAIN!" the other Marines shouted.

"Hello," said Davy, stepping out of the crowd. "Looks like Chase left me with all the little guys. Ah, well, beggars can't be choosers." He unsheathed a sword, which was his weapon of choice, and walked forward. The Marines backed up uncertainly. They fired some shots at him, but he began running in a zig-zag line and they all missed. Davy hit the first Marine with the flat side of the sword so hard, he fell to the ground, unconscious. The second Marine only suffered some excruciating cuts through his shoulders that disrupted the feeling in his arms, and the third didn't wait long enough for Davy to reach him. Instead, he simply ran, shouting, "These guys are crazy! We can't beat them!"

The foot soldiers fled, but Chase wasn't about to let them get away.

"Wind-Wind Tenpins!" Chase willed the air to harden and smash into each of their backs, and the Marines toppled like bowling pins, hence the name of the attack.

"That was no fun," Davy complained as they started walking to the harbor. "Those guys were so weak."

"Yeah, guess it was all exaggeration," Chase agreed. "Hopefully we'll find some stronger enemies soon. So, are you ready to go, bro?"

"Sure thing, Airhead! I already said goodbye to my folks. My mom didn't want me to go, but my dad understood my dream and told me to follow it, so mom couldn't really stop me."

They stopped in front of a large ship, a caravel like the Straw Hats' _Going Merry_. This ship was named the _Red Flag. _The meaning behind this was that if anybody were to hurt any of Chase's nakama, he wouldn't show any mercy to the guys who did it._  
_

Chase and Davy boarded the ship, and Chase plopped himself down on the front of the figurehead, which was in the shape of a Sea King._  
_

"LET'S GO!" he shouted, arms raised.

Davy untied the rope connecting them to the dock and unfurled the sails. "YOSH!"


End file.
